


I will always come and find you

by akissmar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Only Lance remembers their previous lives, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, angsty, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissmar/pseuds/akissmar
Summary: The first time we meet your eyes are the ones of a killer, your pale face bloodstained and your lips pressed together in concentration. And even though I only get a glimpse of your face before your sword pierces through my chest, my last breath leaving me and my blood turning into just another stain on your armour - I realise that I love you.





	I will always come and find you

**Author's Note:**

> Style and topic slightly inspired by "25 lives" by Tongari
> 
> In which Lance and Keith are soulmates and revived again and again - but Lance being the only one to remember each of their previous lives.

The first time we meet your eyes are the ones of a killer, your pale face bloodstained and your lips pressed together in concentration. And even though I only get a glimpse of your face before your sword pierces through my chest, my last breath leaving me and my blood turning into just another stain on your armour - I realise that I love you.

It’s quite unfair that that’s the first impression I get from you. That you are the one killing me on this battlefield, ending my life and leaving such an impact on me while I am just one among hundreds for you.

But I’ve got it by now, I get that I’m the one chasing after you and always being in love with you while I’m, quite often, just another stranger to you. But if I were really destined to just be some stranger, why do we keep meeting over and over again? And why is it that I can never get my eyes off you? And have I ever told you that your eyes shine brighter than any star? That they are prettier than every landscape I could ever lay my eyes on? And let me tell you, I have seen a lot of beautiful things in my lifetimes.

 

The second time we meet you are the prince of a prosperous kingdom, your hand already promised to a princess of another province. Meanwhile I am a well-trained and skillful soldier, one of your father’s closest guards and stationed in your castle.

Your hair is shorter than it was in your past life, but just as dark and pretty, and sometimes our eyes meet in a corridor, making my chest clench in longing. But I know that it’ll be no use chasing after you, that I’m just another commoner to you while my whole world centers around you, that I can’t even comprehend the feelings I have for you yet, that I can’t even be sure if we’ve actually met before, in another life, or if it was just some vivid dream I had.

But there is that one time we talk during a banquet, your cheeks slightly tinted by the wine you had consumed, and you ask me:

“Why do you keep fighting with a sword in the first place? Even though you’re so much better with bow and arrow?”

I blink at this, caught slightly off-guard, but my answer is simple and the smile I give you honest:

“My first love was brilliant in swordsmanship and I want to honour them.”

Because who else could inspire me like you do?

Three days later is the day of your marriage and the stinging emptiness spreading in my chest while you kiss that girl aches a thousand times more than your sword ripping through my body.

 

In our next life we meet as children, and even through the masquerade of your six-year-old face I instantly recognise you. But fate means it cruel with me again and at the age of fourteen an army attacks our village, hurting me badly. But I’ve still never felt as happy before as I am while dying in your arms, your tears staining both of our faces while I can just admire your beautiful eyes through my heavier growing eyelids.

 

But the happiest I’ve ever been was the first life in which you love me back, the hope it gave me still something I sometimes look back to when I can’t help but feel desperate.

It is a winter night and we meet in your parents’ inn. I’m a hunter, just as you once said: Bow and arrow are more of my style than swords as I am better at fighting from a distance.

Our eyes meet after I exchange a freshly hunted rabbit as payment for a room, dinner and breakfast and my breath catches in my throat, as it always does when looking at you for the first time. And even though your facial features are the same you still always look slightly different, your mimics shaped by your environment and how you grew up.

You’re staring right back and smile at me and I am slightly surprised, not being used to you being so candid, before I crack a grin at you. That evening you keep joining me at my table and when you knock at my door in the middle of the night I can’t keep myself from taking advantage of your crush on me. Because I have waited and chased you for long enough already and I’ve longed for the time, even if only for a few hours, in which I can call you mine.

Your parents wouldn’t approve, in this age no one would approve, so you run away with me. I teach you in fighting while we make a living together. It's quite funny that it is me to show you how to properly use a sword.

 

In my next life I never get to meet you and I can just wonder if I’ll ever see you again, if I’ve gotten my happy ending now and have to wait for another person to make me feel as awestruck as you do. Even though I know that that’s impossible, that it’s you and only you for me, even if it might just be a dream I’m chasing after.

 

But then I meet you again and I am so glad you are alive, so happy you are still there that I’m not even mad you are already married. Because even through all my longing and aching everything that really counts is just that you are content.

 

And in your next life you aren’t. You are a son in a rich but very strict household, meanwhile my family owns a bakery. I regularly visit your manor to deliver your family some bread and that is how we meet. Your eyes are empty, almost all the stars are gone, and I’m getting angry - because you don’t deserve that, you don’t deserve living in that cruel family. But as I’ve already realised: Our lives aren’t fair. If they were, you would remember everything as well as I do and I wouldn’t be the only one to keep on waiting and searching.

I am able to give you at least some of the happiness back with lame jokes and a few extra pastries and a few years later I am also the one to kiss you first. But you kiss me back and at least some of the stars return to your eyes.

And I make the new experience that dying is way easier when I know that we do so together.

Because not even two years later they find out and hang us on the gallows.

Because even the fact that we are both men isn’t making our lives any easier. But I still wouldn’t change my burning love to you for anything in this world.

 

And so it goes on and on, our lives intertwining again and again - sometimes in good ways, sometimes in bad. In one life we are poets and I dedicate a poem to you about all the lives we’ve already lived, testing if I really am the only one to remember. Of course you are deeply touched but there isn’t the discovery that I hoped for and I am slightly disappointed.

In one we end up in the army and you die in my arms, leaving me no other option but to kill myself and hope that the next life means it better with us.

In one we are on our way to a crueler fate that we have ever had, in a transport wagon on the way to a concentration camp in Germany. And I can’t help but cry, because this is where I meet you again, and you can do nothing but take my hand, hold me tight, and comfort me while I cry not only bitter tears about the unfairness that is happening right now but also about everything else that has been before.

In another life things go better for both of us.

And, of course, there are the ones where be never or barely meet or nothing but a friendship or rivalry develops, always leaving me with the empty feeling of not being sure if I’ll ever be able to call you mine ever again.

 

I have given up on finding the logic behind this system a long time ago, the logic behind me remembering every life I’ve lived and chasing after you. Sometimes I wonder if it all ever even really happened or just sprang out of my imagination. Because I never find any traces of our previous lives, I never hear about the prince you were back then or about the poems we published. I never find the names we had on any memorial wall and I realise that we sometimes died at a time where we were already alive in the next life. And, although the lives I live mostly happen in order, sometimes a new life starts, I start remember everything in my early childhood and realise that I have already witnessed more advanced things, cars and guns and electricity, and am now suddenly back in the Middle Ages, thrown back in time, and it’s confusing me even more.

I’ve come to the point where I think that it’s not the same universe that we get revived in, that somehow every life happens in another world. Sure, on the same planet and with the same skies and the same people and the same timelines - just the way we get born into it is different. And I’m wondering why. Why we are special. But then I remember that you are perfect in every way and probably too wonderful to just live one time, in one world. And maybe I am supposed to be your guardian or your angel and that’s why I’m always searching for you.

And it makes perfect sense.

A new universe for every glimmering star I can find in your beautiful eyes.

Maybe they are the cause for me being so interested in the sky, in space and other galaxies. Or maybe it’s the fact that I’ve lived through so many ages but still went so long without knowing what was out there. I is probably a mixture of both.

 

Our lives right now are even crazier than they have ever been, with Aliens and flying robot lions and, most important, you by my side. We fight in a war and, eventually, win. Our part in this war has been going on for a few years by now and we are exhausted and way too traumatised for two twenty-three year old men.

I missed my family, I sure did, but I still can’t help but be as happy as I could be when we, the two of us and our friends, return to space after visiting Earth for some time. Because I see all the planets and wonder if we’ll ever be reincarnated on one of those as well, our appearances maybe changing for once. It would be slightly harder to find you but the feeling that I get when I look at you, the feeling of being wholesome all of a sudden, of being truly home, is something that only you could ever give me, making it impossible to overlook you.

In this life you are a bit hard to read, your feelings buried deep inside you after years of emotional distress and being lonely. But you’ve opened up a bit and the playful rivalry we had in the beginning has turned into a deep bond by now.

“Lance,” your voice says and startles me a bit. I’ve escaped to one of the lower decks of the Castle of Lions where storage rooms are located. There are gigantic windows framing the corridors, making it easy to settle down and just stare into space.

I look up to you and smile slightly. “Hey Keith,” I greet you. I’ve told you before that I like going down here to be alone or get some time to think, so I don’t feel the need to explain why I’m here. “Wanna join me?” I simply ask and pat the spot next to me.

You say nothing as you come closer and settle down on the floor, our shoulders slightly brushing against each other. I’ll have to get used to you wearing human clothes again, after all we had switched to some Altean attires years ago after the ones we owned had gotten worse for wear. They had remembered me a bit of different, older, younger, times.

“Are you okay?” You ask after minutes of silence and break your gaze off the view out of the window to look at me with these eyes that I still haven’t been able to understand, even after thousands of years.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I say and mean it. You are here with me, after all. You scan my face and seem to deem my answer to be honest because you don’t ask again. And something flickers in your eyes as you silently nod. Something that I’ve learned to read after so many years, something that makes me take your hand and intertwine our fingers with each other.

Yeah, I’m okay.

Because you are here with me and that’s all of home that I need.

And compared to all the stars around us you are the one that shines the brightest.

And it doesn’t matter which planet it is, or what century it is, or if I understand even the tiniest bit of what’s going on with us.

Because through all of the cruel fates we’ve lived and through all the aching and longing there is only one thing that matters:

That I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours and was constantly teary-eyed. I wasn't as affected while rereading and correcting so I'm not sure if it's really that emotional or if it was just me during writing. I hope you enjoyed, even though the Klance was not that explicit. Welp. Whatever.  
> You might notice that I have a very strong opinion about Keith's eyes. But aren't they just beautiful???


End file.
